During the past year, research on stomach cancer and precursor lesions continued in Japan, Hawaii and Colombia. Research also continued on colorectal cancer in these same areas. The Norwegian migrants studies are continuing and a concerted effort is beng made to analyze large sets of data in Minnesota and Norway which is expected to produce more useful information on important dietary factors related to gastrointestinal cancers. Cancer mortality among Chinese in the United States is being studied. Groups in California, Hawaii and New York City constitute about 70% of the U.S. Chinese population. Comparisons with Chinese in Taiwan have been planned. The mortality experience of Chinatowners in New York City and San Franciso has been compared with that of the general Chinese population. Another study is in progress on selected indications on health and major causes of death in the People's Republic of China.